


Tupperware

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, Tsukki recibe un presente inusual desde Tokio.





	

Nunca ha sido el tipo de persona a la que le gustara festejar, pero su cumpleaños es diferente. En realidad, lo único que lo salva es que ese día hay regalos, CD's nuevos y pastel de fresas.

Después de pasar un tiempo en familia, se tira en la cama y se pone los audífonos. Se relaja un buen rato y no oye que Akiteru toca la puerta hasta que ya está adentro.

"¡Ay!"

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Te llegó esto de Tokio."

Deja una pequeña caja y se va. Kei frunce el ceño y se le queda viendo al paquete como si fuera a explotar. Tokio, ¿eh?

A los únicos anormales que conoce de Tokio y que serían lo suficientemente atrevidos como para enviarle un regalo son Bokuto y Kuroo. Kei tiembla con la sola idea de un regalo de broma. Es tan patético, y tan probable.

Le toma unos veinte minutos decidir que al mal paso, darle prisa. Podría ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad no lo dejará en paz de esa manera. Abre la caja con minuciosidad y adentro hay otra más pequeña, envuelta y decorada con un moño.

Tiene una pequeña tarjeta.

_**De:** Kuroo_

_**Para:** Tsukki_

_Feliz cumpleaños, megane-kun._ Rawr _._

* * *

Es un estúpido _tupper_. Así como suena. Un estúpido contenedor de plástico para empacar su comida. Kei mira hacia todos lados como si hubiera cámaras en su cuarto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

* * *

Kuro le marca ya para el final del día.

"¿Bueno?"

"¿Te gustó mi regalo?"

"Eh... es un _tupper_."

"Ajá. Y, ¿te gustó?"

"Umm, pues... es útil, supongo. Gracias, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo suspira. "De nada. Feliz cumpleaños."

* * *

No pasan ni cinco minutos desde que Kuroo cuelga para que Kei le vuelva a marcar.

"¿Aló?"

"¿Por qué un _tupper_? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" inquire Kei con impaciencia. Piensa que Kuroo se reirá, mas suena extrañamente tímido al otro lado de la línea.

"Es estúpido. Te vas a burlar."

"Dime."

"No. Te vas a reír de mí."

"De todas maneras me vas a terminar diciendo."

"Ugh, Tsukki, te odio. Vale, pues, por ahí me enteré que te gustan los dinosaurios, ¿no? Y pensé en comprarte un peluche pero eso hubiera sido demasiado _mainstream_ para alguien como tú. Así que pensé... _dinos_ , ¿eh? Los restos de dinosaurios generan petróleo, el petróleo hace plástico, y el plástico hace _tuppers_. Creí que sería _cool_ , ¿sabes? Restos de dinosaurio para ti —agh, ¡sabía que creerías que es patético! ¡Deja de reírte!"

* * *

Kei no se lo dirá, pero sin duda se ha convertido en su regalo favorito. Es útil; y definitivamente el concepto es _cool_. Restos de dinosaurio.

Ya sabe en dónde llevarse su _bento_ todos los días.

* * *

Le ha prestado demasiada atención al concepto que se ha olvidado de la dedicatoria —al menos hasta un sábado un par de semanas después mientras pasea con Yamaguchi. Van por la calle, Yamaguchi habla y habla y el sol quema; y de pronto pasa una chica de la mano con su chico, que lleva una remera que dice:

_Rawr means 'I love you' in dinosaur._

Yamaguchi pasa el resto de la tarde intentando sacarle por qué se ha sonrojado tan de repente. Una serie de _'Cállate, Yamaguchi'_ s es lo único que obtiene cada vez. Y se carcajea, Yamaguchi; y eso hace que Kei se sonroje todavía más.

Qué remera tan estúpida, y qué broma de tan mal gusto. Por supuesto, qué podía esperar de Kuroo-san.


End file.
